Stuck to You
by StarGazingLikeABoss
Summary: Mikan Sakura never hated anyone in her life, till she started hating Natsume Hyuuga. Now his ghost/consciousness is somehow stuck to her, his former biggest fan, and Natsume will be with Mikan 24/7. "You think this whole thing is not confusing me?" Natsume snapped back. "I see a car coming towards me and then the next thing I know, I am in your filthy room, freaking out-"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura never hated anyone in her life, till she started hating Natsume Hyuuga. Now his ghost/consciousness is somehow stuck to her, his former biggest fan, and Natsume will be with Mikan 24/7. "You think this whole thing is not confusing me?" Natsume snapped back. "I see a car coming towards me and then the next thing I know, I am in your filthy room freaking out while you are snoring away."

**Author Note:** There will be a lot of grammatical mistake so bear with me and ignore that. I will edit the story right after it is done, or if anyone wants to be my beta reader for this story, please PM me. I will appreciate the help :).

Text within "…" is talking

Text within '...' is thinking.

**Genre:** Supernatural/Love/ Hate/ Comedy

**Rating:** There is cursing and sexual stuff, so it's a **T+**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1:** Truth about Him

Mikan Sakura sleeps through her alarm every day, but this morning her eyes snapped open even before the alarm went off. She has been trying her hardest to fall asleep, which never was this much work, for Mikan Sakura has the ability to sleep whenever and wherever at any given time.

She cracked her fingers under the blanket and stretched her body making all sorts of crazy noise before jerking to her side in full consciousness, and tried to reach for her alarm clock. She always places it further away so that she has to get up to turn it off, even that doesn't work, for Sakura sleeps through the annoying overplayed music.

Mikan's hand fluttered in midair as she extended her body further, trying to get a grip on the unusual round shaped clock.

"Stupid clock! Get over here." Mikan grumbled. She wants to turn it off before having to hear the annoying Ricky Martin Living da vida loca song.

It's not an annoying song itself. But being overplayed, especially to wake her up can make any song annoying.

The music is so loud, that's the only song that can wake Mikan Sakura up. The last one was Nyan cat.

Her hand was on the floor now supporting her upper body which was out of bed. Legs, wrapped with blanket, flying in mid air. Finally she got a hold of her alarm clock and switched it off.

It was strange that Sakura woke up early on a weekday. Even she finds it unusual, not a blink of sleep in her eyes. She is actually wide awake.

It was 6:45. Her school starts at 9:00.

Mikan took her sweet time to get off of her comfy bed and opened her side table secret drawer.

She grabbed the picture frame from inside, and squealed in love. Her eyes went heart shaped, and her face had the longest ear to ear grin to it.

There in the photo frame had the picture of her biggest crush from before she was born, Natsume Hyuuga, AKA the black cat, from the band KL. Him, sitting on a long bar stool, smiling at the camera, and black and white. Even though he is 19, he has been voted as one of the most successful man in the world.

Yes he has a band but he is also the successor of Hyuuga cooperation.

It's not that he created the cooperation from scratch. It was handed to him. However he is doing a great job in running it.

Even if the succession is excluded, his band has worldwide recognition. He says music is his passion, and he is not seeking fame, he wants others to enjoy the music with him. He would still play even if he loses the temporary fame.

He thinks it's temporary but Mikan know this fame will be forever. The other members Ruka, Tsubasa, Reo, Youichi, Koko, are no less than Natsume.

The only difference is Mikan is in love with the sexy Hyuuga.

Mikan sighed as she hugged the picture frame tightly and closed her eyes, imagining Natsume hugging her back.

Not before long she put the frame back in the drawer with a dramatic heart breaking cry and then closed it before locking it with her heart shaped key which of course had a small picture of Natsume's face attached to it.

Mikan retreated to her bathroom, freshened up and then went to her closet to dress up for school.

It wasn't long before she descended the stair and went to the kitchen.

Mikan sat on the dining table as she grabbed a bowl of milk and KL cereal and started crunching on her tasty cereal.

Yuka stopped cooking and turned, while Izumi looked up from his morning paper, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Are you feeling alright sweetie?" Yuka asked in concern.

"Yes mom, why?"

"You are unusually cheery this morning." Her father poked her cheek with his spoon "Are you on something! Don't lie to me!"

"Hey! Cut that out. I do wake up early sometimes….."

An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Okay, fine I do not, but still sometimes people just wake up early."

The parents didn't reply as they went back to what they were doing. Trying to avoid the conversation, thus not having to lie to their daughter. A very good strategy.

Mikan grumbled, before finishing her breakfast and heading to school.

* * *

It was nice to be early to school; she doesn't have to worry about Mr. Jinno catching her for trying to sneak in school. It's relaxing; Mikan slumped on to her chair in the most comforting position, not minding what other people said. Not many people were here anyways.

Not before long she felt a light poke on her back, Mikan turned however there was no one. She narrowed her eyes, she swear she felt something on her back. Mikan slowly slumped back but she felt it again and turned quickly to catch the annoying person who thinks this kind of prank is funny. A guy in a dark cape hugged her chair legs, literary a gloomy black cloud surrounded him, and the area he covered was chillier than the rest of the room.

"Hey…." That dark thingy talked in the most silent creepy voice ever.

Mikan just sat there in a statue state not knowing how to respond.

"This is for you….."

And with that said the thing slugged out of the classroom, his black cloud of evil followed him.

Mikan turned slowly and found an envelope on her desk.

Is it okay to touch it?

* * *

It was lunch break and people couldn't wait to get a hold of their lunches. Except for Mikan, who was still debating on whether it was safe to open the mysterious envelop.

"How long are you going to debate on this envelop? It's obliviously a love letter." Samurai screamed in annoyance as one of her feet came crashing on top of Mikan's chair, and her body was leaning dangerously close to the envelop " It even smells like one." Samurai concluded " just open the damn thing!"

"Hotaruuuuuu." Mikan sang in the most fakest saddest tone ever. "What should I do?"

Hotaru didn't even answer, instead she moved further down the row, away from Mikan. In return Mikan's eye watered "I need Natusme!"

With that said Mikan opened her bag, took out her cell phone and googled his image.

"Is he still dating the same women?" Samurai sat down beside Mikan, giving up on the mysterious envelop.

"Yup, still strong and unbreakable." Mikan whispered casually.

"I remember the first time I heard about Natsume dating Lu-"

"Hated it, still do, it's just I got used to it."

"Oh Mikan-" Anna came back with her food, and joined the conversation "-never mind that, guess what I heard in the cafeteria."

"Someone asked you to be his girlfriend again?" Mikan asked, without even looking up from her cell phone.

"Oh oh wait, I know, someone asked you to be his girlfriend again." Samurai said in a sarcastic cheerful voice.

" Oh shut it guys." Anna rolled her eyes before taking a sit with the girls.

"Why is Hotaru all the way at the back?" Nonoko finally arrived; she is finally done with her cooking group meeting.

"Nouuuuuuu." Mikan's head fell to the desk, of course avoiding the letter as she sniffed in pain " Hotaru, why don't you love me?".

"Look what you did now." Anna narrowed her eye at Nonoko "Now take a sit and avoid talking about you know what." Anna gestured with her hand at an empty seat for Nonoko to take it.

"Okay guys, I need to tell you all something very important." Anna stated,

"We are listening." Samurai leaned back on her chair, both legs and hand crossed.

Everyone turned towards Anna, it even perked Hotaru's attention, and she left her previous seat and sat with the girls.

"Well…" Anna trailed.

"Yes?" Nonoko voiced, as the desire to know what Anna has to say grew.

"Well…"

The tension grew further.

" Well… Okay what is that envelop?" Anna crossed her hands as she stared at that envelop " I can't dramatize the announcement when there is an unopened envelop."

"Oh God, just open the filthy little envelop Mikan." Hotaru finally said in the most monotonous voice ever.

"Great Mikan, now you made Hotaru angry." Samurai rolled her eyes " should have listened to me when I told you to open that stupid love letter."

"Oh Hotaru, I will open the envelope right away." Mikan grinned completely ignoring Samurai.

"Ofcourse she does it when Hotaru says it, this girl I swear." Samurai gritted her teeth.

Before they knew it, the envelope came undone.

"This is what I wanted to say, the thing, the announcement" Anna screamed as she looked at the girls and pointed her finger at the envelope "They are in town!"

"Money." Hotaru whispered monotonously as her eyes turned into dollar signs.

"That's… that's… tickets… concert … backstage.. you.. them.. no way… curse you!" Samurai gritted her teeth angrily as she literary threw daggers at Mikan in anger.

"He ruined my precious surprise!" Anna literally started pulling her hair out "What is Anna without surprises!?"

"How is this a date? He is literary taking you to the person you love." Nonoko tapped her finger to the side of her head "I don't get men."

Mikan, well she was already on the floor, unconscious, from excitement overdose.

She is going to KL concert this weekend.

* * *

"My name in permanent ink!" Samurai said for the up tenth time.

"We all get one!" Nonoko reminded Mikan.

"Mine with a little heart." Anna added.

"Heart! I want hearts too."

"Me too!"

"And mine." A monotonous voice entered the conversation.

"….."

"Was that Hotaru?" Samurai finally asked.

"but.. but… I never thought she liked them." Anna asked in excitement " this is great!" this is really happening.

"For money." Hotaru's monotonously voiced again.

It was ghost town once again.

"Oh." Nonoko finally said "sooooo about the hear-"

"Guys! I will do my best." Mikan screamed, but from far away.

"What did you say?" Samurai asked.

"Hold on, you guys are on speaker, I was getting ready for my you know… um… date?"

"Just don't forget all the things we told you to do." Samurai sighed in jealousy.

"I won't!" Mikan shouted from a distance again.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I said I won't!" Mikan voiced again.

"What did you say!" Anna asked again.

"Nevermind!"

"Huh?"

"I said-"

"We were just messing, we heard you the first time." Nonoko said in laughter.

"No one's getting anything."

Mikan heard Hotaru clear her throat

"except for Hotaru."

With that everyone whined even more and not before long Mikan cut the call.

Even though she couldn't do much, but she wore a floral yellow tops and a low cut denim skinny jeans. Her hair was left open and she matched the outfit with a yellow closed toe ballerina shoe.

On exactly the said time the door bell of her front door rang.

"Oh hello ah um…hi" Mikan trailed as she fake smiled "my date?"

The gloomy guy with the cape was standing on her doorstep with a dead flower in-between his fingers.

He moved shyly from side to side before extending the dead flower towards Mikan "for you…"

Mikan barely heard what he said "Oh... well it's… it's beautiful."

Mikan tried to get a hold of the flower, but it crumpled into dust before her eyes and was blown away by a sudden gust of wind.

"Beautiful display." Mikan said in between awkward laughter before retreating her hand.

"I didn't think you would accept it." He finally spoke like a normal person even though his voice was still at whispering state.

"What made you think that?" Mikan scratched her head trying her hardest to not spill the beans about her going out only to see the band.

"I always admired you." He swung from side to side again in bashfulness.

"I told myself, if you come early today, I will ask you to go on a date." He whispered "Miraculously you came early for the first time."

'First time? Really?' Mikan thought to herself 'hmm Mom and Dad were right after all.

Mikan heard him mumble some explanation about how he made her a cape too and they can be twiniessss and live happily ever after, however after a while Mikan lost him in the middle and started imagining stuff instead.

'Thank god I woke up early.' Mikan high fived herself in her thoughts. 'lucky me… except this is a date.' And then she sulked in her thoughts.

'Atleast I get to meet Natsume!' She even squealed, danced, kissed Natsume, and went crazy in her mind.

All this time she was imagining things, she watched her date move his lips, not paying attention to things he was saying. And not before long he turned and started walking to his car, his chauffeur held the door of the car open.

Mikan was confused at first however not before long she came to her senses, and quickly caught up on what was going on. Which resulted in her following him to his car, and then driving off to the concert.

* * *

Kl band had fans of all age. They were a rock band and even though Ruka was the lead singer, all the band members could sing and play different instruments. Mikan never saw them upfront for they are always traveling, either for concerts or business purposes. All the band members were involved in their own business which comes first and they say they sing because it is their hobby. Mikan researched how they all went to Gakun University, one of the top elite University in the world. They all had different majors but also did minor in music where they all met and became friends, thus decided to form a band.

Natsume's smile flashed on the huge screen and Mikan screamed. He had the most handsome innocent smile, just by his smile Mikan can tell what great of a heartwarming person he is. The arena was huge and her date who was beside her looked like he has invisible powers, because he can't be seen. A lot of people tripped and thought it was their clumsiness.

Different lights flashed as the band members jumped on the stage, with the main course.

One thing about them is that they focus on their music more than extracurricular stuff. They can definitely sing live, and their music is different than others. They try to bring meaning out of every song they produce, and puts hard work in making the videos meaningful as well. That's one of the reason why they are so popular, their music are not trashy.

Mikan squealed further as she took more pictures with her camera. The girls were missing it!

Natusume was Mikan's Knight in shining armor. He was the perfect gentle man, always smiling and trying his best to keep his fans happy.

There was not a single nasty rumor about him and there are always good things written about him in all the magazines.

Mikan's heart is racing just by thinking she will meet him soon. Even though it won't be for a long time, but still, she gets to meet her love!

Mikan sighed, as she felt her heart thumping wildly. But not before long she was screaming, jumping, and singing along with the songs again.

* * *

.

It was the first time she was in the backstage. Mikan considers herself lucky, not many people get this chance. Her date was also with her, black chilly haunted cloud following him. Mikan tried to ignore all the stares at her date, people tried their best not to get caught staring, but they couldn't help themselves. Mikan doesn't blame them, her date does look like a black paranormal thing from the other world.

A man with headphone on and a writing board in his hand came in and took them to a car and then to a huge five star hotel right beside the Erena. They were taken to the top floor and was told to wait.

This was it, Mikan concluded. Her heart was competing in a race, and she is pretty sure it won a gold medal.

Mikan sat stiffly on the soft white couch and her date was sitting on the other one. It's awkward how he never talks, however he did bring her to the concert and now this. She can't say much after all the things he did.

Her hand crunched the edge of her tops, as nervousness built in her lower stomach.

Not before long the door flew open and in came all the boys, Mikan instantly jumped to her feet as her eyes widened and her heart pounded violently.

"Dude, I swear that receptionist was eyeing me and not you." Koko entered walking backward into the room. Reo walked in right after him, his hands in his pockets, eyes bro hiked up in question "Really? You think every girl wants you."

"But it's true; she was undressing me with her eyes."

"I am sorry guys, she already handed me her number." Tsubasa walked in grinning sheepishly, Youichi, Ruka, Natsume followed suit.

"Why do you do this man!" Koko's hand flew up in mid air as he turned and started walking inside the room.

"Cut it out gu-" Ruka stopped in midway when he turned and his eyes landed on Mikan.

Not before long every single one of them was staring at Mikan's existance.

Koko poked Reo, who was beside him "A fan girl, call the security before she goes wild and kills us."

"No wait shhh! Let me handle this." Tsubasa butted in.

"Hey you, don't be afraid, come here you." Tsubasa sat down on one knee and started calling at Mikan, like how a person calls out a cat.

Mikan started at him, her heart beat choking her, especially cause Natsume is right there and he knows she exists. She doesn't even know what Tsubasa was saying and just kept on staring.

From far it actually did look like she was a scared cat.

"Oh you guys are finally here!" An unknown long haired blond guy, with the most colorful cloths walked in.

Everyone in that room turned towards him, as he smiled and suddenly there were sparkles everywhere.

"I hope you guys didn't bother our V.I.P guest much?" The blond colorful sparkly man skipped into the room like a little girl.

Natsume grumbled in annoyance as he flipped out his phone from his pocket and went to the other room.

Mikan's heart fell in disappointment. That is her love!

"V.I.P guests?" Youchi whispered.

"Oh Youchi! You are as cute as ever!" The sparkly man slugged to Youchi with sparkly eyes before squeezing Youchi's cheek.

To which Youchi punched him and he went flying to a wall and slowly slid downward to the floor.

"Why Youchi why?" The area around him grew grey and he spread out his hand towards the ceiling and then brought it to his face before crying dramatically.

"So I assume you are the guest?" Ruka smiled as he turned towards Mikan, and Mikan's gaze switched from the strange guy to Ruka.

"Ye.. ye.. Yes!" Mikan was nervous; it was evident as she stuttered simple reply.

"Relax, you can sit down you know." Ruka chuckled at Mikan's reaction.

"Yes!" She barely replied as she sat down hard on the couch.

Not before long everyone was around Mikan, except for Natsume, who was still in his secret place.

"I… I… I love your music…." Mikan voiced.

"Really? That is great." Ruka smiled politely.

"And we are glad to have such a cute girl who loves our music." Koko winked as he made himself comfortable in one of the couch.

Mikan Blushed at that compliment.

"What is your name miss?" Tsubasa asked as he leaned onto the back of one of the couch, facing Mikan.

"Mikan… Mikan Sakura." Mikan smiled nervously.

"Such a cute name for such a cute girl." Koko voiced smoothly.

"Thank you." Mikan blushed further as she crunched the edge of her top.

"Before we all start relaxing I have a question." Reo said, as he folded both her hands and legs, and leaned back on the couch. "What is this dark evil cloud beside you?"

Mikan completely forgot about her date, and as that caped guy shifted from side to side, koko backed into the couch.

And not before long everyone was staring at it and a lot of them jumped back when he talked.

"I am Mikan Sakura's date." He voiced monotonously.

"OH MY GOD, it's alive!" Koko screamed.

"Calm down Koko it's a human being." Reo narrowed his eyes at Koko.

"OH MY GOD, that thing is a human!" Koko screamed again.

"Stop being rude." Ruka said "I am sorry on behalf of him."

"It's okay" Mikan's date barely whispered.

"hahaha Yeah." Ruka scratched his head as he nervously turned towards Mikan.

Now everyone knows she is on a date, Mikan punched the wall in her head.

It wasn't long before everyone started conversing and Mikan relaxed with time. Natume came out of the room but Mikan didn't dare to look at him, he went straight to the small bar which was across the room and poured himself a drink

* * *

"I didn't know, people are that crazy." Ruka said in curious voice.

"You have no idea; this guy was trying to kill me with his controller just because he couldn't win." Mikan said as she moved her hands radically.

Mikan was telling the guys about the gaming fest in her school, even though she is not the best but she does like participating.

"And then, someone had to body slam him cause he wouldn't stop chasing me."

The guys were on the edge of the sofa as they listened with great attention.

"What did you do then?" Koko asked in seriousness.

"I went all ninja on him, he couldn't find me anywhere." Mikan said proudly.

"Man this gaming fest is a serious deal!" Ruka slugged back into the sofa.

Tsubasa moved his head in satisfaction and gave a long applaud to Mikan "You go girl!"

"Thank you thank you." Mikan flying to proud heaven.

"Just for that!" Koko stood up in excitement "you get a present."

"Oh no Koko went crazy with excitement again." Yuchi whispered to Reo

"I know, I know, but dude you have to admit it, that incident is awesome." Reo grinned with that compliment.

"Hnnnn, now I wana go to gaming fest." Yuchi thought aloud.

"Me too dude, me too." Reo agreed.

"wellllll I do want something." Mikan said in a low voice.

"Anything." Koko grinned.

"If you guys don't mind can you all sign this, with hearts?" Mikan smiled as she handed a nice smelling note pad to Reo. "My friends are all crazy about you all."

"Sure." Reo replied "anything for a cute unbeatable ninja woman." he grinned.

"Hey not cool man!" Koko snapped at Reo, as he snatched the notepads and pen from him "I go first!"

Not before long everyone was done, except for Natsume who looked like he was in a very bad mood as he constantly checked his phone and texted away.

Natsume felt Mikan's eyes on him from behind the bar. He looked up from his phone and towards Mikan. However, the phone vibrated at the same time and he quickly retreated inside the room once again.

Mikan's heart dropped as she turned towards the other people in the room. They were conversing among themselves, how they need to start playing against each other in Xbox.

Mikan bit her lips and thought in sadness that he didn't even bother responding to her smile.

* * *

Mikan anticipated they will be nice but she never imagined KL was this awesome; they are all regular teenage boys who liked to have fun, now that Mikan knows them better she doesn't feel like they are celebrities. They are fun and easy to hang out with. It's like hanging out with friends, really really good looking friends.

They were talking, teasing, and asked about Mikan's cute friends. It seemed like Mikan knew them for forever.

Mikan laughed at Koko impersonating a fan girl.

"And then she jumped from top and on my back! I literally became a part of the ground." Koko dramatized "No seriously! And then she screamed she loves me and wants to marry me and was trying to get a ring around my finger, and trying to do me on stage at the same time."

Mikan couldn't help but laugh she just imagined the whole thing and it looks hilarious.

"Why are you laughing? I am serious!" Koko said in a serious voice.

"Alright alright.. I am sorry." Mikan said in-between laughter as she flicked the tear from off of her eyes.

"You are not stopping at all!" Koko defended.

"I will, I will, hold on." Mikan laughed even more.

Koko snickered at Mikan. He was tapping his shoe, showing he was waiting for the day.

"Okay, it's all out, I am perfectly not laughing anymore." Mikan took a deep breath and slumped comfortably about the couch again. "Continue."

* * *

It's been some time and Mikan badly had to go to the bathroom. So she got up from the little group and asked her way to the bathroom. It was dark but the little bit of light coming from the other room lit the room enough for Mikan to make her way to the bathroom. She did have a lot of soda.

After she was done and closed the door behind her, Mikan suddenly heard a suppressed growling noise from the furthest end of the room where there was a huge window. As soon as she looked that way she saw a silhouette looking out of the window. Mikan gasped in fear, anyone would be even if an evil cloud of doom followed you the whole day. As if the person just realized someone else was in the room, he turned.

Mikan stumbled backward, as her back pressed against the wall and heaved, as she tried to calm down from the mini heart attack.

It was dark she couldn't see enough to make out who it was.

"Okay you got me." Mikan took a deep breath, in trying to steady her heartbeat. "It was an awful prank…. "

"What?" He voiced in confusion.

"Wait, who?" That definitely didn't sound like any of the boys. But then she realized, Natsume went this way while he was talking in the phone. With that conclusion, Mikan's heart started beating faster again. He was definitely not good for her heart. She is going to die soon.

"Uuumm, hey, well… I.. I." And her stutter came back. Great, oh lord have mercy on her.

"I don't have time for this." Natsume was definitely in a bad mood, as he ignored her and looked out the window again.

Mikan had two options, walk away and never have the opportunity to be in the same room as Natsume, or make the best of it, and try to comfort him. He was definitely going through emotional trauma. And Mikan knows talking to someone would make him feel better. That's what she does and talk to Hotaru, who mostly hides from her, but it does make her feel better. And Natsume, being the soft guy he is, needs this warmth more than anyone. He was so sad that he wasn't himself the whole night.

Therefore, Mikan instead of walking away, moved in closer. She didn't know how to approach this and her heart is getting the best of her. What should she say? Her mom did say action speaks louder than words when Mikan gave a huge speech how she will nail her upcoming exam.

Mikan gulped and in nervous overdose she freaked out when Natsume turned to look at her and she dived towards him and hugged him tightly. Action speaks louder than word, right?

Natsume was taller than her, so she hugged his torso and due to her sudden weight on him, Natsume stepped back from not being able to balance both of them.

"What the fuck." Mikan heard Natsume scream in anger.

And before Mikan could say anything else, she was forcefully stripped off of Natsume with two hands on her shoulder and was pushed hard. Of which she painfully landed on the floor.

"You." Natsume growled through gritted teeth.

Before Mikan could process everything, she was painfully pulled and yanked to her feet and on to Natsume's hard chest

Mikan regained her senses. As her eyes adjusted, she found herself forcefully being looked at Natsume's face. His hand squished her face like a fish and bent upward towards him.

"How dare you touch me?"

"I..I.." Mikan tried explain.

Those words… it just doesn't match to who he is. Mikan was scared, his grip on her hand was strong, she unconsciously tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her as his grip got tighter.

Did she do something wrong? She doesn't want Natsume to hate her.

Not too long afterwards Mikan was forcefully pulled with Natsume out of the room and into the living room. She was pushed in the middle of everyone. Mikan turned only to see everyone staring at her in confusion.

Ruka was on his feet staring at Natsume. Tsubasa stood straight from his leaning position. Reo and Yuchi still kept on sitting but had a freighting look on their face, and Koko gritted his teeth as he looked from Natsume to Mikan.

"What's going on?" Ruka asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Natsume smirked at how miserable Mikan looked.

"Sakura, what happened?" Tsubasa walked towards Mikan, and asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't…. know." Mikan hastily responded as she was confused herself.

"Lying little bitch!" Natsume growled "This girl thought she could sleep with me." Natsume spat it out in disgust.

"What, No!" Mikan denied in a hear beat. "That was not it.."

"Unbelievable, pretending to be innocent now?" Natsume chuckled in disbelieve.

"You are misunderstanding!" Mikan desperately tried to clear out the confusion.

"Oh okay, holding someone and trying to kiss someone? Is that what you do with everyone?" Natsume laughed "you, disgust me."

"No, I thought you were sad!"

"And sleeping with you will make me feel better?"

"That's not i…."

"Shut up. I will be damned if I let a degrading fan like you touch me. Better looking girls licks the dirt off of my shoe and I won't even let you have that privilege."

This is not who she is, Natsume is wrong. Mikan looked around only to see all the people present there were looking at her in disgust. Do they really believe that Natsume was telling the truth? Maybe she didn't portray it in the right way that she was concerned about Natsume, and nothing else. And, whenever she try to say something, Natsume wouldn't let her explain. Mikan knows she didn't do anything wrong and this false image of her, he made, bothered her. Mikan was always a girl who never had an anger side to her, however whatever Natsume was saying was slowly getting to her.

And, does he even know what he is saying? Yes she loved him, but this person in front of her is not the person she loves. This person, makes her angry to the point she wants to hit him.

"What? Still want to sleep with me?"

Mikan had it, she forgot all about her love for him. This is not the guy she likes. Mikan lost all sense of control as she walked towards him in gritted teeth and raised her hand to punch him right across his face. However he gripped her knuckles before it could reach his face.

"You have no idea, how much I want to kill you right now!" Mikan whispered in a death glare.

"I see, you have a bitchy side too." Natsume smirked at her transformation.

Mikan jerked her hands out as she stepped back from him "I can't believe I loved you."

"Loved me? heh are you that pathetic?" Natsume laughed at that revelation.

"You, you are saying that to me when you fake to the whole world. You really think I wouldn't open my mouth?" Mikan smirked at him.

"I don't need anyone gossiping about me, and besides even if you try to tell someone about this, no one will believe you." Natsume grinned.

"Is that what you think? A nice girl visiting this huge band and you think no one would want to interview me Hyuuga? I can make up anything I want."

"Try all you want, These people will still love me, just like you." Natsume winked.

"I am going to claw that smugness of off your face!" Mikan almost launched at his obnoxious self.

"Your language is the proof of your standard, stop wasting my time and get out of here, commoner." Natsume said that with his fake prince smile.

Mikan would have already physically tread him apart, if she and her partner were not forcefully held down and were taken out of the room by the guards that Natsume already called before starting this whole commotion.

The only thing that echoed though the hall was Mikan cursing Natsume out, and the last thing they heard was.

"I hate you Natsume Hyuuga!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I welcome criticism, will only help me improve. So, don't hold back if anyone has anything to say about the story. I am still editing the second chapter so it will be up shortly. Do review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura never hated anyone in her life, till she started hating Natsume Hyugga. Now his ghost/consciousness is somehow stuck to her, his former biggest fan, and he will be with her 24/7. "You think this whole thing is not confusing me?" Natsume snapped back. "I see a car coming towards me and then the next thing I know, I am in your filthy room freaking out while you are snoring away."

**Author Note:** I think the story picks up from the second chapter, the first chapter is not the best chapter. Sorry about that. Ignore the grammar :)

**Genre:** Supernatural/Love/ Hate/ Comedy

**Rating:** There is cursing and sexual stuff, so it's a **T+**.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**2:** Ties?

Mikan's date was definitely upset. He was actually talking to her.

Mikan stood on her door way as her date stood right in front of her, growing gloomier by the minute "I am sorry for the worst date ever."

"It's not your fault what happened, and the date was great" Mikan patted his back for the up tenth time.

"I am sorry" he said again, as he fell down on the floor and hugged himself.

"Oh you, don't be sad." Mikan sat down and sighed.

"… do you hate me now." He looked up at her again.

"I don't hate you, I just really hate Natsume Hyugga, like can't stand him anymore and will give a nasty name so that I don't have to say his name." Mikan gritted her teeth in anger and smiled at the same time.

"Oh." He said before slowly getting up and standing again.

Mikan stood up as well "I better go inside, or my mom and dad will kill me.

"Hnnnn" He said before retreating.

"Thank you… my…hmm..date." Mikan waved.

"Hnnnn" was his only response.

Okay he is back to normal again and not talking, that means he is fine now.

Mikan quickly went inside and to the living room where her mom and dad waited.

"Hey, you are back early." Izumi said as soon as Mikan entered the room.

"Dear! That's not what you are supposed to say." Yuka screamed in annoyance.

"What?" Izumi looked at Yuka in confusion.

"It's past 9'o clock… she is late... you are supposed to you know… where you not listening to me!"

"I…I….Mikan you are grounded!" Izumi looked from Yuka to Mikan.

"What! I am 10 mins…" Mikan protested as her hands went flying.

"What!" Yuka crossed her hands in anger.

"Then that's not it, I mean Mikan… you are not grounded." Izumi started sweating from nervousness now.

"You weren't listening to me!" Yuka growled.

"What is going on?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"Help Mikan, help your poor old man." Izumi tried to whisper at Mikan.

"No, don't drag me into this; mom is now giving me that look." Mikan backed out slowly "sort it by yourself dad."

"What?" Izumi trembled on the couch.

"I am leaving, K bai." And Mikan retreated upstairs as fast as she could.

"Traitor!" Mikan heard her father scream from behind.

Not before long Mikan was all dressed up for bed and finally her phone rang. She was waiting for it.

"Spill!" Nonoko screamed.

"Yes, and everything." Samurai added.

"It was Amazing! The concert, the crowd, the place. I loved it!" Mikan squealed.

"I am supper jealous Mikan, I hate that you are my friend, can't even bitch about you!" Anna sighed.

"Did you get everything?" Hotaru asked monotonously.

"I did!" Mikan smirked proudly, now Hotaru will definitely love her.

"Ahhhhhhh" Nonoko screamed again "I am gone take my stuff to the grave!"

"who wouldn't." Samurai happily added. "Nooowwww tell us about the boys."

"Yes!" Anna dreamily sighed.

"They are cuter than they seem on Tv, they are super friendly, and they think we are all cutieeeees."

"No way!" Anna screamed.

"Would you quit with that screaming!" Sumirai snapped "then what Mikan?!"

"Sumiraiii, you meanieee" Anna responded.

"And, well I hate that looser!"

"…."

"What?" Anna was the one who broke the silence.

"That piece of conceded shit!"

"That asshole!"

"That gaaaa I just can't stand him anymore."

"Whom are you talking about?" Samurai asked in curiosity.

"I am talking about Natsume Hyugga!"

* * *

"And that's what happened." Mikan finished

"That that aggggg I am so mad, he is so supper hhnnn cold!" Samurai grumbled dreamily.

"I can't believe he is lying to all his fans, he is so hhnnn such a bad boy!" Anna gritted her teeth in passion.

"Damn that boy, how could he… gosh!" Nonoko growled like a cat.

"I think I just made you guys love him even more." Mikan sighed

"Can't help it, I have a thing for bad boys too." Hotaru finally said something.

"Even you Hotaru…. But you don't like anyone!" Mikan pouted through the phone.

"Girls are pathetic these days, can't help how we feel Mikan." Anna explained.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Mikan asked.

Nonoko started "Okay think of this guy covered in black cloud of evil and he is dark as ever…"

"Are you talking about my date?"

"Let the girl finish Mikan! Gosh" Samurai added "Please continue" Samurai sighed in hopelessness.

"Yes Mikan!" Nonoko cleared her throat and continued "he is ignoring the shit out of you.. and the coldest to his bone."

Anna sighed through the phone "Please don't stop."

"Now imagine Natsume Hyuga like that. The sexiest guy ever, the dark kind of sexiness, sharp jaws, dark raven hair, the most intense eyes, and tan built body….. uummmm"

"You know what, he isn't half bad." Hotaru added.

"Aha, yup, I am in bliss." Anna cheered.

"Yeah yeah." Samurai said and Nonoko agreed with her.

"I still hate him." Mikan grumbled.

"Whatever Mikan." Samurai said "just don't forget the stuff on Monday. I am going to bed."

Not before long everyone left the phone and Mikan grumbled in annoyance. She gets why her friends are more in love with him. The dark side of him actually makes him more attractive. But Mikan fell in love with Hyugga for what he faked. She can't believe what he did to her. How dare he did all the stuff he did. If she was not dragged out from the hotel, she would have gone Super Saiyan (Dragon ball reference) on him. He got lucky.

Mikan Sakura never hated anyone in her life, till she started hating Natsume Hyugga. She took the key to her treasure drawer and opened it. She got hold of Natsume's picture and took it out to the porch. On her way she grabbed a lighter from the kitchen.

Mikan gently kept the picture on the ground with a nice smile to her face, then it suddenly changed into the most horrifying angry face and she started jumping on Natsume's picture, thinking she is jumping on his smirking face.

"I hate you Hyugga! Go to hell!" Mikan kept chanting.

She cursed the picture out till her heart content and then lit it on fire. After she was satisfied with her work, Mikan started doing a voodoo dance she invented around it.

"I curse you Natsume! You will learn your lesson and come crawling to me for forgiveness… But I won't forgive you!" Mikan chanted in evil laughter as her dance continued.

From a far Yuka looked at what her daughter was doing and her father was hiding behind Yuka "dear I think our daughter is evil."

* * *

Mikan slept like a baby, the hate ritual was very exhausting but it was also very satisfying.

It's a Saturday morning and Mikan Sakura wants to celebrate by sleeping in this morning.

"Don't you ever wake up, girl?"

"Let me sleep… dad." Mikan tugged the cover above her head, shielding her from his wake up call.

"Wake up!"

"Noooo, leave me alone." Mikan mumbled in sleepiness.

"Oh my god, wake up!"

Mikan jumped up, as the blanket still covered her. Her dad doesn't talk like that and that is definitely not her dad's voice. Mikan looked around and got hold of her blanket.

"Sure, I have all the time in the world." The voice said again.

"Who is this!?" Mikan struggled with the blanket as she got tangled in it and not before long she finally removed it from her face.

She looked around, but her eyes were still blurry and finally when it got used to the light, Mikan screamed and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"What happened." Mikan's mom rushed up the stairs, as her dad followed suit with a base ball bat.

"He is… he is… here!" Mikan huffed in fright, as she ran towards them and stumbled quite a bit on her way.

"Let me have em!" Mikan's dad tried to get inside Mikan's room but her mother dragged him back.

"Stop dear, Mikan what are you talking about?"

"Natsume Hyuga is in my room!" Mikan shook her head in shock.

"Baby girl." Mikan's mother moved towards Mikan and hugged her "You are dreaming."

"I am not!" Mikan protested "He is in my room."

"Okay, how about we go in your room."

"Yes!"

Both Mikan's parent walked her to her room as she slowly and steadily opened the door, there Natsume was sitting on the edge of her bed, with a frown on his face.

"Why did you run away?" Natsume demanded once she opened the door.

Mikan screamed as she pointed at him "I told you, he is here!" and she looked at her parents who looked dumbfounded themselves.

"See see? And you guys didn't believe me!"

They looked at the bed and then to their daughter "There is no one there Mikan."

"What?" Mikan asked in disbelieve "but he is right there."

Mikan looked from her parents to Natsume's face

"What is going on?" Mikan whispered to herself.

"Love listen, something happened at the concert and you are not telling us." Yuka touched Mikan's hair.

"… but mom." Mikan looked at her mother.

"But that's okay, you don't have to tell us." Yuka paused "whatever happened has exhausted you, why don't you have this day to yourself and enjoy."

"Mom nothing happen-" Mikan's dad cut her off as he handed Mikan money "That's for you."

Mikan looked at the money "That's a lot of money dad."

"For you to enjoy."

"bu-"

"Shhh, go and sleep in, okay?"

And with that Mikan's mom and dad left Mikan in her room.

Mikan sighed, as she looked at Natsume again.

"Am I imagining you?" Mikan whispered to herself.

"Nope, I am the real deal."

"This is crazy; I think I am going crazy from hatred." Mikan sighed "Can you please get out of my room?"

"You think this whole thing is not confusing me?" Natsume snapped back.

"What do you mean?"

"I see a car coming towards me and then the next thing I know I am in your filthy room freaking out while you are snoring away." Natsume hissed in annoyance.

"What?" Mikan is getting angry again, his stinking attitude makes Mikan want to set him on fire "Why didn't you try going back to your place and leave me alone!"

"You think I didn't try, are you stupid?"

"What is wrong with you!" Mikan huffed in anger as she started walking closer to Natsume "You, how dare you say that to me when you are at my house."

"Oh please, you talk like I wanted to see your ugly face." Natsume hissed at Mikan.

"You!"

Mikan had enough as she jumped on him, taking him down with her. Her body on top of him and her hands came crushing down to hit him.

"God damn it!" Natsume screamed as he grabbed both Mikan's hand and switched position in an instant. Now he was the one sitting on top of her.

Natsume held Mikan's hand high above her head as she kept on struggling to get out of the hold and cursed away. He was strong, very strong.

"How are you touching me, you look like a ghost!" Mikan growled in anger.

"How the hell would I know?" Natsume hissed.

"You are doing all these because of yesterday, I knew it, you are messed up in your head." Mikan screamed at Natsume.

"Women please, I forgot about you the moment you were hauled out by the guards." Natsume screamed back "You know what I think, you did this…you are a fan girl after all, saying you love me and all that."

"Oh please, you have no idea how much I hate you!" Mikan struggled even further, and Natsume's grip on her hand got tighter "And god knew how wrong you were yesterday and did this to you, Yeah!"

Natsume's face suddenly went cold when he heard her. His grip on Mikan also loosened a little bit. It looked like he just realized something and it was bad. Maybe God is punishing him for yesterday.

"This is messed up, how do I fix this." Natsume whispered to himself.

Mikan stopped struggling as well "Can you please let me go." She whispered.

Natsume didn't say anything as he released her from his grip and got off of the bed. Mikan sat up herself and looked at Hyugga.

He started pacing the small room from one end to the other, his hands holding his head. He looked frustrated and hopeless.

"When did it all start?" Mikan asked.

"Last night." Natsume whispered back.

"I am assuming no one but me can see and hear you right now?"

"Correct."

"What happened when you tried to get out of here?"

"I can't go anymore after a certain point; there is this barrier that doesn't let me go any further." Natsume growled. "I think I am stuck to you."

"Do you think if I go beyond that point, you can?" Mikan asked further.

"We can try." Natsume walked to the window as he looked outside.

"How about we do that a bit later, my mom and dad won't let me go out this early."

"Yeah, fine with me." Natsume looked at Mikan "but what now?"

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted"

"Okay, I have another question." Mikan asked again "Do you feel abnormal, like no one can see you, so do you feel different from before?"

"I feel the same. It's just I can't be seen." Natsume answered as he once again sat on Mikan's bed.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Actually I am starving."

Mikan quickly jumped off of her bed "Hold on"

She paced to her door as Natsume watched her "I will be right back!"

With that said, she went out the door and closed the door behind her.

Mikan grabbed some snack from the kitchen and a huge bottle of orange juice before coming back to her room.

She knocked on the door before slowly twisted the knob of her room and opened a little.

"I am coming in." Mikan whispered as she struggled to hold everything with one hand. She got in her room and closed the door with her butt and looked about the room.

Even though Natsume's legs dangled over the edge of her bed, his half body was lying on her bed, and he was also lightly snoring. He must have been really really exhausted.

Mikan soundlessly left everything on the bed side table and left the room again.

She went in the guest room which was right beside her room and slumped on the comfy bed.

"What is going on?" Mikan whispered to herself "Am I really going crazy?"

It wasn't long before Mikan was drowsy and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Mikan heard someone whisper to her.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes; she blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. She looked up on the wall where the clock was, it was past 10'o clock. She had the craziest dream and somehow she is in the guest room.

Mikan stretched the stiffness from her body and yawned at the same time.

'Natsume was in her room, huh!' Mikan sarcastically thought to herself 'yup, that's realistic.'

Mikan stretched some more on the bed like a cat and purred in comfort.

"Oh my god, are you not done yet?"

Mikan quickly sat up as her heart beat increased in shock "What!"

Natsume Huygga was sitting on a sofa right across from her, leg crossed, a frown on his face.

"Oh no, it was not a nightmare." Mikan whispered to herself.

"Nightmare? Oh please this is what you wanted." Natsume hissed.

"No I didn't! I hate that attitude of yours." Mikan snickered in annoyance.

"You wrote.." Natsume slowly brought up a pink fluffy diary with Natsume's face on it, he opened it mid way and started reading from it "'That face, I want to wake up to it every day', and then you wrote… 'I love you Natsume Hyugga, I love you.'"

Mikan stared in disbelieve at the diary "You, how dare you go though my stuff?"

She jumped from the bed and launched towards Natsume for the diary.

Natsume in return threw the diary at Mikan's face.

"You disgust me." He hissed.

Mikan got the diary in her hand "You disgust me too!" Mikan growled "I can't believe I wrote all these crap about you, I hate you!"

Natsume smirked "That makes the two of us."

"Oh my god, it's because of this ego static attitude of yours that you are stuck here!" Mikan growled at Natsume.

"I think you did this, you obsessed little fan girl."

"Whatever, just leave me alone and rot somewhere else."

With that said Mikan opened the door in anger and was about to walk out but Natsume got a hold of her hand and pulled her back. He slammed her against the door he closed behind them.

"You." Natsume whispered "You said you will help me."

"You expect me to help you, when you treat me this stinking way?"

Natsume's fingers brushed through his hair as he closed his eyes and stepped back "Okay listen."

Mikan looked at him and calmed down a little herself.

"I need your help." Natsume whispered.

Mikan crossed her hand and looked at him straight in the eyes "And why would I help you?"

"Please…" Natsume said helplessly and walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

Mikan was a nice girl, and it always got her in trouble. She liked making people feel good, even if it meant they were using her. Mikan was just that nice person. It is like a disease, but for that reason so many people loves her.

Mikan sighed "Okay here is the thing."

Natsume looked up at Mikan.

"I will help you." Mikan walked up to Natsume and crossed her hand "We both know we hate each other… but you can't treat me like garbage anymore."

Natsume had no other choice, he needed her help "Okay fine." He agreed.

"And you need to give me something in return."

"Free concert and back stage pass for all your friends?"

"Throw in free food."

"Okay deal."

"So let's start this fresh" Mikan cheered "I am Mikan Sakura." She extended her hand for a handshake.

Natsume stared at Mikan's extended hand.

"Oh please, cut this stupid shit, I know who you are." Natsume grumbled and got up from his position and walked out of the room.

"See? You are not cooperating!" Mikan screamed and followed him out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would love to hear what the readers have to say about the story. Criticism is very much welcome in my book. Thank you for reading. I am still working on the third chapter, so it will be up by next week.


End file.
